Pretty?
by Sakurabear47
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke's never had to put up with a girl named Haruno Sakura...yet. Who knew Sakura could kick so HARD. .:sasxsaku oneshot:. we're not that good with summaries... R


Pretty?

By: Sakurabear47

"You're pretty"

Compliment? I don't think so. Not only was it said plainly and with no emotion at all, but we have to keep in mind that it was spoken by the one, the only, UCHIHA SASUKE.

Everyone was taken aback at first. All eyes were focused on the two students in front of the entrance of the school. Excitement and anxiousness filled the air, it was all… unbelievable. It wasn't NORMAL, for the Uchiha prodigy to say such FOUL (at least for him) WORDS. But the shock of the student body couldn't compare to the shock and complete bewilderment of one individual, Haruno Sakura. Mixed emotions and reactions interrupted the dramatic silence.

'So Uchiha isn't gay after all!'

'Haruno is a dead girl…!'

'Woaaaahhh that dude is on crack!'

'Sasuke-kun! What about me and my feelings?!?'

'Aya-chan! Take it easy! Don't faint so casually there!'

'Wah! Sakura-chan! What happened to our plan to eat ramen all our life?!'

'Bakayaro! Stop your foolish fantasies!'

And soon after the area was filled with people sharing their ehemRAGINGehem reactions.

"OI HARUNO!" a freak blonde came hastily over the pink-haired girl. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY SA---"

"UGLEH!"

Silence.

"EEEHHHH!?!?!" that was the only word that escaped the students' mouths. But soon after an uproar of laughter was heard.

Sakura had enough, first get her hopes up, and NOW humiliate her in front of the WHOLE STUDENT BODY?! Her face showed a face of a complete maniac ready to massacre the whole human race. But what she really wanted to do was give Uchiha a SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH. That bubba is going to pay for what he did.

Sasuke could only smirk at her reaction. Human as he was, he couldn't hold the laughter in. BUT, he had a place in this school, wait no rephrase that, the WORLD. He had to keep his composure, it was an unwritten law. He could SOOOOO totally handle this…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!"

…NOT.

'Uchiha is a dead man.'

"MAN! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU, OF **ALL** PEOPLE. IS PRETTY!? HAHAHAHHAHA" Warning signs from his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto was given desperately, but he still continued his oh-so-laugh-of-triumph.

'I am so totally going to kick his balls… HARD'

"WITH THAT ABNORMAL PINK HAIR! YOU CAN'T GET A COMPLIMENT EVEN FROM YOUR OWN MOM!" Everyone wanted to stop laughing. Now THIS is very un-natural, Uchiha Sasuke? LAUGHING!? Jesus, he couldn't even smile! (Not including his evil smirks.) But this was just SOOOO hard to pass.

'Hehehehe Uchiha's dream of overpopulating his clan is SO OFF THE CHART!'

Fumes of anger kept on rushing out of Sakura's face. Everyone stopped laughing and their faces were turned from laughter into whimpy slugs ready to face their unfortunate deaths, being squashed that is. With Haruno Sakura's maniac power everyone took a step back from the fuming teen. But what disrupted the silence weren't the crunching noises that Sakura made to the ground; oh no it was the continuous laugh of insults Sasuke kept on throwing the pink-haired girl.

Someone, stop him before the raging girl ends the future of little Uchiha babies.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHHA--- uh?"

Sakura was now in front of Sasuke with eyes so devilish; it was even more evil than the famous Uchiha death glare. The background suddenly changed from a sunny day to a horrid view of flames ready to overthrow the Uchiha prodigy. The students were in much aghast, their bodies forbid them to move. Words couldn't be enough to express Sakura's anger and hunger for justice. But Sakura's intentions were clear, and this was:

SWEET, SWEET REVENGE.

"HYPER…" Oh everyone knew where this was going, well except for a certain guy who wouldn't stop his laughter. At this point EVERYONE at the school is watching; people leaning on the windows, sitting on trees, and for some UNforunate students, standing just right in front of the scene of the crime.

"STARLIGHT…" Everyone grew pale, well especially the guys, they could just imagine the intense pain that Sasuke would be feeling in a few moments, BUT he just sat there LAUGHING, yah way to go Uchiha; anger the girl with the maniac strength and thirst for revenge even more.

"KIIIIIIICK!"

"Ehhhh----"

At this point Sasuke stopped laughing to check why Sakura was screaming and why the sudden atmosphere of laughter had changed into an atmosphere of death, as if Kami-sama had suddenly decided that the Apocalypse shall start.

But as Sakura raised her legs and released the trigger on her "sweet revenge" gun, it sure was the Apocalypse…

…for Sasuke at least.

BOOOM

The bullet has hit the "target". I repeat the bullet has hit the "target".

And as if by cue the student body was all like "OOOHHHHHH." Just imagining the Uchiha's pain gave them shivers that will soon give them nightmares when they sleep.

But that wasn't the end of it the following noises followed:

BANGCRAPWHEEEEZCRASHDRAGBA-BAM!

Uchiha Sasuke has officially died and the tree he got hit on was known as the Uchiha memorial from that day on.

Just kidding.

But is was true that Sasuke hit a tree, but not that hard so no major injuries, but a major pain on his ehem lower area ahem

As all the dust settled to the ground Sakura marched off and went to her class room. People gave her way; they don't want to get in her way… that was suicide.

"WELL!?" Sakura screeched. But she wasn't conscious of the guy next to her. Poor dude must've lost her hearing. "WHAT ARE YOU BIMBO'S STANDING TEHRE FOR!? SHOWS OVER!"

And due to fear, common sense and sanity they all followed Sakura's orders, except for two monkeys, err, I mean doods.

"Sasuke-teme you have got to stop pissing her like that."

"Hn." Man this guys recovering sure is fast…

"She is your soon-to-be-girlfriend after all"

"Aa"

RIIIIING.

"Eh? Teme stand up already, the bell rang"

"Why do you care?"

"Ehhhh? You're the one who keeps on telling me not to be late anymore! Anyway I want to sit next to Hinata-chan!"

"What happened to the eat-ramen-with-Sakura-forever dream?"

"I was just joking! Tch it's a guy rule! Never like your guy friend's soon-to-be-girlfriend!"

"…"

"Hn."

"Come on! Get up now!"

"…"

"Eh? You don't wanna?"

"…"

GRIN "Hihihihi you can't stand up. Ne? Sasuke-teme?"

"Help me up… DOBE."

"Ha! YOU WISH! Good luck standing up, cuz' I WON'T HELP! MWAHAHAH this is revenge for leaving me Kakashi-sensei when he was talking about his perverted books!" And so he left. I stand corrected, he DOESN'T have fast recoveries.

He tried to stand up, but the pain in his ehem lower area ahem was too unbearable.

"Tch. Women."

PLOP

"Ow!"

A squirrel hit his head with a nut and by coincidence the squirrel had devilish eyes like Sakura.

Hyah I'm guessing the squirrel was a girl.

Owari.

AN: Gelly: Well I guess that's it for our great comeback! And if you guys are wondering that "HYPER STARLIGHT KICK" is from Ouran High School Host Club! Hahaha yes this is gelly, patty's too busy with watching her dramas… yah she's watching something called "Tatta Hitotsu no Koi"

Patty: Shigeaki Kato and Ryo Nishikido are mine.

Gelly: O…k??? Hope you liked the fic!


End file.
